Genbu Shimei
Genbu Shimei, also known as Xuanwu, Zhi Ming, and the Reptilian Marquis, is a turtle with a snake coiled around it, one of the Celestial Guardians of East Asia, and a member of the Four Sacred Beasts of China. He is head of the defense department and domestic affairs in East Asia, keeping civil problems to a minimum. Appearance Genbu's true form resembles a dark-colored snapper. The edges of the shell has purple spirals and the scales of the turtle resemble boulders. The nose is pointed and the neck is covered in purple-tinted shards. The coiled snake is reddish with purple spirals towards the head and both creatures have teal-colored eyes. In his humanoid appearance, Genbu sports a robe of red, white, black, and purple. He wears a black hat with a red cloth coming down from it, a purple undershirt with gold adornments, a black over-shirt with red-to-white gradient sleeves, black-and-gold leg covers, and black boots. He also wears glasses. Personality Unlike the other beasts, Genbu doesn't have any sort of wish to start fights. Rather, he likes to defend himself and his friends. He's a peace keeper by nature and prefers to stay out of the spotlight. He's also known to go with the flow of things and be optimistic to different ideas, making him a little bit gullible. When he is nice and defensive on one side, the other is the exact opposite. Just like his true form, Genbu has another personality from the snake; deceptive, cunning, sneaky, and ill-willed. While Genbu has some control over it, this side tends to try and convince Genbu to let it out in his stead or lets itself out when Genbu loses his temper. History In the banks of the Yellow River, a turtle was swimming without a care in the world. Suddenly, a snake jumped upon it and the turtle began struggle. When he finally stopped, he realized that the snake had coiled itself around his shell. The turtle asked why the snake did that and it said it was because it wanted to use the shell as a home. Seeing as the snake meant no harm, the turtle accepted him as his friend, went on to shore, and walked down the Yellow River to find a place they could call home. As they journeyed, many animals feared the snake and ostracized the turtle for harboring it and decided to tease them. While the snake sought to get revenge, the turtle eased the serpent's mind and had faith that they would be fine. After a long journey, they reached the north-end-side of the river and saw a rock with a flat top. The turtle decided to make that place their home and rested upon it the form of a statue. Suddenly, a yellow glowing light shined on them and raised them to the celestial palace of the Yellow Dragon, Kōryū. There, they looked next to them and saw a blue dragon, a red bird, and a white tiger. They were then informed that they would be receiving 4 forms to utilize and protect while guarding their land. The turtle and snake were gifted third with the element form of water, the seasonal form of winter, the virtue form of faith, and the directional form of north. They were also blessed with the ability to create and manipulate celestial waters and given the name Genbu Shimei. When he returned to the rock, the serpent took possession of their powers and turned them into a great beast that rested at the bottom of the northern Yellow River, becoming a deity to the folks and reptiles living by the water. Because of this, Genbu gained the nickname "The Reptilian Marquis of the Yellow River" which was shortened to "Reptilian Marquis". When the Great War was occurring, Genbu sided with Seiryū on staying out of the war as their job was to protect their land. He was the only beast out of the four that was optimistic about Kōryū's trick to seal them in East Asia, thinking that it was the way for them to specify their duties. Some time later, Genbu was involved with Xuanzang and Sun Wukong's journey to India with two generals formed from his celestial waters. Plot To Be Determined Powers & Abilities Celestial Water: '''Blessed with the ability to control water equivalent to holy water, Genbu is able to generate it from his body. These waters are able to purify a devil and demon, turning them into humans. '''Blessing: '''Genbu has the ability to bless individuals with enhancements to their faith after giving them one of his scales. This allows a blessed person to be more optimistic and faithful in their ideals and daily life. This also increases one's protection from malevolent creatures. Unlike the other beasts' blessings, These blessings can be invoked as many times as Genbu desires. '''Downpour Blessing: '''This blessing allows Genbu to turn common water into celestial water. Using the orb within the serpent's mouth, Genbu can give a drop of celestial water to a lake and turn the entire thing into celestial water. '''Immense Strength: Although Genbu is exceptionally strong, it only applies to him when defending. He is strong enough to hold back a blast from Loki for days. Water Breathing: Unlike the other beasts, Genbu has the unique ability to breath underwater. He can stay under for centuries and even makes his home in the Yellow River because of this ability. 'Dual-Minded: '''Because Genbu is two creatures in one, he has an ability similar to Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde. He can use two minds instead of one and can lose his cool if in the wrong mindset. Equipment '''Black Robes: '''These robes allow Genbu to go underwater without getting wet or needing to breath. It also gives him a Split Shield that can protect him from any attack. He can separate it and use them as dual wing blades to attack enemies. '''Eye of Hebo: '''A gem crafted by Genbu, this allows him to turn common water into celestial water. It can always be found in the serpent's mouth so that it is always protected. Trivia *Genbu is based off of the famous Black Tortoise of the North, known greatly in China, Japan, Korea, and Vietnam *This character is loosely related to the God Xuanwu who is featured in the novel ''Journey to the West. Category:Kure S. Akira Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas